prepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Underdark
Underdark – pochodząca z Przemyśla polska grupa muzyczna, grająca death metal (sophisticated death metal). Debiutancki album zespołu In the Name of Chaos, (wydany w Polsce przez Psycho Records w 2009 roku), został dobrze oceniony przez polską prasę. W grudniu 2010 r. trafił do ogólnoświatowej dystrybucji za sprawą greckiej wytwórni Sleaszy Rider. Historia Początki Zespół powstał na przełomie lat 2004/2005 z inicjatywy Adama Drysia (Drizzta) i Kamila Rusieckiego (Spidera). W marcu 2005 roku do zespołu dołączył Marcin Pitorak (Dyvan). W początkowym etapie działalności, zespół borykał się z problemami: braku perkusisty, będącego w stanie grać death metal, braku stałego miejsca prób i odpowiedniego sprzętu. W lecie 2006, Ziemal, doświadczony perkusista, znany z gry m.in. w Bleeding Art, dołączył do zespołu. W roku 2007 Underdark nagrał swój pierwszy materiał studyjny: Demo 2007. W 2008 roku, Underdark grał koncerty m.in. z: Christ Agony, BlackSnake, Rotengeist, Cremaster, Mentally Deranged, Inglorious, Demogorgon, Embrional, Minerva, Preludium, Parricide, Pyorrhoea, Krusher, Corruption, Forgotten Souls, Infidel, Cryptic Rites. Wtedy też Drizzt rozpoczął komponowanie utworów na pełnowymiarową płytę. Ziemal opuścił zespół, przez co Underdark musiał zrezygnować z aktywności koncertowej. W kwietniu 2009 roku, Kamil Bracichowicz (Blasturbator), grający również w Embrional i Nocturnal (sesyjnie), dołączył do zespołu, który zagrał z Besatt, Cryptic Tales, Embrional i Gortal. In the Name of Chaos Na przełomie sierpnia i września 2009, w studio Chinook w Dębicy, Underdark nagrał swój studyjny debiut zatytułowany In The Name Of Chaos. W Polsce płyta została wydana przez Psycho Records. Została ciepło przyjęta zarówno przez fanów jak i ogólnopolskie media muzyczne: Teraz rock: „Underdark to zespół z Przemyśla, który ma szanse na to, by dołączyć do elity polskiego death metaluTeraz rock, recenzja "In the Name of Chaos".. Hardrocker: (…)jak komuś zależy, to i na naszej rodzimej ziemi może stworzyć coś ciekawego, świeżego i niebanalnego.(…) Wiele nieszablonowych rozwiązań, ciekawe sola, no i przede wszystkim perfekcja i znakomicie uzupełniająca się współpraca obu wioseł. Płyta od początku do końca przemyślana i starannie zrealizowana Hardrocker, recenzja "In the Name of Chaos".. W 2010 r. zespół podpisał również umowę z grecką wytwórnią Sleaszy Rider Records, która zajęła się wydaniem, promocją i dystrybucją "In The Name of Chaos" poza granicami Polski - min. dystrybucją przez takie firmy jak Sony (Niemcy), Century Media (USA), Relapse (USA), Plastic Head (UK). Umowa z grecką wytwórnią uwzględnia także wydanie kolejnego albumu Underdark. Od września managmentem Underdark, a w szczególności sprawami związanymi z bookingiem, oraz organizacją koncertów i tras koncertowych zespołu zajmuje się Przemysław "Przemas" Grządziel. Od wielu lat zajmuje się on menadżmentem zespołów oraz jest głównodowodzącym Przemyskiej Sceny Niezależnej - organizacji promującej lokalne wydarzenia artystyczne. Światowa premiera płyty ma miejsce w grudniu 2010 r. W związku z tym Underdark nagrał swój pierwszy teledysk do utworu "World Reframed". Muzycy ; Obecny skład zespołu * Adam Dryś (Drizzt) – gitara, wokal wspierający (również muzyk zespołów Cryptic Tales i Sacrifer) * Marcin Pitorak (Dyvan) – wokal prowadzący, gitara basowa (również muzyk zespołu BlackSnake) * Kamil Rusiecki (Spider) – gitara * Kamil Bracichowicz (Blasturbator) – perkusja (również muzyk zespołu Embrional) Dyskografia Wideografia * Teledysk do utworu "World Reframed" (2010) Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona zespołu Underdark * Underdark na myspace * Kanał wideo Underdark na youtube * Management Underdark Kategoria:Polskie grupy muzyczne Kategoria:Polskie zespoły deathmetalowe